Italy is a father
by Draconeavia777
Summary: Much to everyone's surprise, Italy has a daughter. But what's more surprising then who his daughter is, is the fact that she didn't even know he was her father. How old is this girl? Why didn't she know? What will happen when she finds out? But most important of all... Does Italy even know? WARNING: This may contain feels, some of Romano's attitude later, and chibi cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

The world meeting was almost over when Skalia stood up and said that she had something important to say. Immediately everyone one in the room fell silent, they all knew what happened to those who interrupted when Skalia was speaking. "As all of you know, no one knows who is the father of the U.S.A twins. This is mainly due to the fact that only they and their older brother were able to under stand the language that their mother spoke."

"But I thought that Arthur was their father?" A few people turned to glare at Peter, as if daring him to say anything further. But to everyone's surprise, instead of becoming angry, Skalia laughed a little.

"Well actually, I've been doing a bit of research and found that there is no way that Arthur could be their father. In fact the person who is their father is not some one you would even suspect..." She paused for a moment to allow that to sink in before she dropped the bomb shell. "Feliciano is Alfred's and Annabel's father." At this, everyone turned and looked and the Italian in stunned silence. Feliciano was confused and stared at Skalia. " What? Really? veh~"

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and Annabel appeared out of nowhere. Her expression one of shock and disbelief. "WAIT... WHAT?!" "I'm just and confused as you are, Annabel~" Feliciano said to her, surprising everyone with how calm his voice sounded. But the southern lady just stared at him shaking her head.

"This makes no sense ... From what my mother had told me... I was sure my father had to have been Scandia... or one of the Nordics..." Though she hadn't intended her words to sound unkind, Feliciano grew sad when he heard them.

"S-so you wouldn't like me as a father?... okay..." He then turn to go out of the room. Everyone could see he was about to cry. Feeling a twinge of guilt as she realize how her words had sounded, Annabel runs over to him before he reaches the door. "No... Wait... I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" Everyone was surprised by the honesty of her apology. But Feliciano just sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay... I understand..." Once more he turned to leave. Just as his hand touches the door handle, Annabel catches him and pulls him into a hug.

"No... It's just well... Mother never really described our father to us... She would just say that he was from a far off land... She only called him lost white man ... How was I to know it was you?" Her voice was even but everyone was shocked to see that she was crying. Not knowing what to do, Feliciano said the first thing he thought of.

"Tell you what... You can always stay with me if you ever need to or want to. I'm really never busy, or you can just come and visit, it's okay with me~" He said, smiling at her and to the surprise of everyone, Annabel smiled back. Not one of her usual grins or smirks but a genuine, joyful smile.

"Th-Thank you... F-father..." Her normally cold, lifeless eyes now had a spark of life that no one had seen in her in 200 years. Seeing this, Feliciano smiled as he nodded and hugged her, lightly brushing her hair with his fingers.

* * *

**This story is based on something my friends and I came up with. We did some research after we decided that it made more sense that England was more like a father-figure then America's actual father. There is more to this story, so keep watching for the next chapter. I promise it will be adorable.**

* * *

Annabel = was the Confederacy, these day she represents the southern states

Skalia = Fem. Germania


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, a pale, blue-green glow surrounded Annabel, her hair and gown swirling around her as if it were being blown by the wind. Feliciano let go of her and stepped back, staring in amazement as she slowly began to transform into a little girl. Though he was surprised and confused by what had just happened, he couldn't help but smile as he knelt down and picked her up.

"Papa!" She smiled and hugged him, like a child would hug a parent. It was almost as if, in the process of being transformed into a child, much of her knowledge had become repressed. Not only had she taken the physical form of a child but she had literally once again become a child.

"Ciao baby girl~" Feliciano chuckles as his curl formed into the shape of a heart. He, like everyone else, had always though she was a beautiful lady and as he held the now child Annabel, he couldn't help but smile at how utterly cute and adorable she was.

"Papa, you have a nice laugh." Her simple, child-like honesty combined with her sweet smile was just too cute for Feliciano. Setting her on his shoulders, he turned and walked out of the building. Clapping her hands she laughed in amusement. "Are we going somewhere papa?"

"Si, to the park!" He smiled and she squealed with excitement. "Didn't Arthur ever really play with you and your brother?"

"When he had time... he worked a lot though" She answered with a small shrug. There was the tiniest hint of loneliness in her voice. It made Feliciano sad.

"I can understand that..." Having arrived at the park he lifts her off of his shoulders and sets her down. She looks at him and he give her a nod to go play. Smiling, she runs round and picks a handful of flowers before running back to him. She holds them up to show him, her smile seeming to say, "_look papa!"_ Kneeling down to her level, he smile and taps her nose. "Those are beautiful, just like you!"

She giggles and holds them out to him. "They're for you papa!"

"Ve~ Grazie" He gently places half of them in his pocket. He then takes the rest of them, carefully forming them into a crown and places it on her head. "A crown for my little princess"

Her eyes wide with amazement she quickly hugs him, smiling. "It's so pretty! Thank you papa!"

He smiles as well. "You're welcome sweetie!" Sitting down, he places her on his lap and hugs her. Then she spots and butterfly, laughing with excitement she begins chasing it. Unable to resist, Feliciano pulled out his phone and took a few pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Annabel was distracted from the butterfly by something more interesting. Quietly, she went over to the slide to investigate. Getting onto her hands and knees, she looked under the slide and found a tiny black and grey kitten. After a few minutes of coaxing she was able to get the kitten to come out from under the slide. She gently picked it up and carried it over to show Feliciano, only to find he had fallen asleep in the warm sun.

"shhh... Quiet kitty, papa is sleeping" She giggled as she set the kitten down and began to play with it.

After a few moments, Feliciano woke up and notice the pair, smiling at how adorable it was. "I'm sorry I fell a sleep sweetie, did you need me?"

"Look papa!" Laughing as the kitten jumped onto her lap. "Can we keep it?"

"We'll have to see if it belongs to anyone first..."Much as he would loved to have said yes right away, he knew it was the right thing to doe. plus, as he father he had to set a good example.

"Okay..." She looked a bit sad but she quickly cheered up. "If it doesn't then can we?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Si" He smile at her, how could he possibly say no to such a trusting, innocent child.

"yey!" She smiled brightly and laughed as the kitten licked her hand.

**Sorry for it being short, I hope I made up for it in sweetness.**


	4. sorry

**Sorry for not putting up a new chapter yet. I've been focusing more on keeping up with my college homework assignments lately. That's why I haven't had time to write anything new for this. Don't worry though, I promise to write a new chapter as soon as I have time.**


End file.
